


Traveling Song

by tomdiamandis



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is Stiles' Anchor, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Stiles Feels, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles is a writer, traveling song
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomdiamandis/pseuds/tomdiamandis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque cada vez que me voy, te veo en el camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Song

**Author's Note:**

> Como tengo muuuuuchos problemas para hilar una historia, hago estos pequeños escritos porque no se me ocurre nada y a veces no tengo inspiración, y cuando los termino, los voy compilando como si fueran cartas que se escriben el uno al otro. Enjoy!

Te escribo esto desde una carretera que se abre paso entre colinas y vistas de cielo azul.

Te escribo porque tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me deja decirte lo que estoy sintiendo, a pesar de que estés sentado a mi lado, manejando, con la brisa fresca de primavera arremolinando los mechones de tu pelo, y el sol acariciando suavemente tu rostro, dorándote, haciéndote más brillante y más admirable de lo que ya eres, el corazón me da un salto, pero trato de contenerme y no distraerte, porque no te gusta que te hable mientras conduces.

Así que observo alrededor y me dejo llevar por los kilómetros. Veo como el mundo se desvanece detrás de nosotros, y no me importa, sinceramente. Soy muy afortunado al tenerte.

Me lanzas una mirada interrogante, trato de evadirla, y frunces el ceño, de esa manera adorable e intimidante que solamente tú puedes llegar a hacer, no me gusta que me espíes cuando estoy escribiendo, sin embargo me causa gracia tu expresión de completa sorpresa, y ahogo una sonrisa que me regurgita desde el pecho.

Tu aroma viene impregnado a una corriente de aire que se desliza hasta llegar a mí, y la inhalo, la siento, la memorizo, porque quiero que todo lo tuyo, siempre permanezca conmigo, dentro de mí. Me gusta esta sensación, es como un bálsamo para mi alma inquieta, esta sensación de que puedo conquistar el mundo a tu lado, esta sensación de que pertenezco a alguien, de que me entrego a ti, y tú siempre estás del otro lado para sostenerme, incluso en la oscuridad.

Sé que estás a punto de preguntarme si algo anda mal, he aprendido a descifrar tus reacciones y tus palabras antes de que siquiera las formules. Abres un poco la boca pero luego te das cuenta de que te estoy mirando y me regalas esa sonrisa inmensa y luminosa. Creo que me he quedado un poco ciego.

Me encanta perderme en el verde de tus profundos ojos. No hay nada malo. En realidad todo va bien, incluso si las cosas fueran malas, seguirían estando bien porque estoy contigo. No sé cómo hice para vivir sin ti tanto tiempo. Eres adictivo, que lo sepas.

El día sigue haciéndose más claro y alzándose en el tiempo, escribo esto… más bien para no olvidar que viví momentos como este contigo, porque me gustaría poder leerte y recordarte siempre, me gustaría saber que estuve contigo aquí, incluso cuando te vayas.

Como si presintieras que estoy un poco asustado del futuro, tu mano recorre lentamente todo el asiento de cuero hasta alcanzar la mía, y me sostienes firme, y me doy cuenta de que sabes lo que estoy pensando. No sé desde cuando haz comenzado a hacer eso, es molesto y a la vez me siento comprendido. Eres perfecto.

Me bloqueé un momento, pero las canciones que oigo en mi mente cada vez que me tocas me regresan al momento y es como la gloria, aquí, en este espacio terrenal y no cambiaría nada. Soy fuerte contigo, no hay miedos y no hay inseguridades.

_Y te amo, inconmensurablemente._

Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Si notan algún error ortográfico, disculpen, y háganmelo saber para editarlo! Si les gustó dejenme un kudito y un comentario!! Gracias :) x


End file.
